Minions
The Minions card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). It spawns three single-target, short-ranged, flying Minions with low hitpoints and moderate damage. A Minions card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. A Minion's appearance is that of a bluish-purple gargoyle with large horns, stubby wings, and large hands with sharp vicious claws. Strategy *The Minions can be used to support high hitpoint troops like Giants. They can also distract slow-targeting units like the Inferno Tower. *Attacking Minions with no support can be easily destroyed due to their low hitpoints. Keep in mind that Minions have a very high damage capability, and if they manage to get to a Crown Tower, they will deal massive damage to it. *When unsupported, Zap can counter it effectively. Fire Spirits can also counter this card because of their high splash damage. However, to gain a further positive Elixir trade, kite them into the kill zone using Skeletons or use an Ice Spirit to freeze them while the Princess Tower can finish them off. *Like the Minion Horde, Minions can destroy many small units like the Bomber or Goblins with ease, and have a significantly lower risk factor compared to the Minion Horde, largely because most players are not willing to use their Arrows on Minions. (In fact, they can survive Arrows three levels lower.) The trade-off is that they have much less damage per second and might not be able to defeat certain threats fast enough. **The Minions (and Minion Horde) are extremely effective at destroying enemy Balloons, as the Balloon only targets buildings and is vulnerable to the player's defending troops. **They can also cause significant damage to larger units like the Knight but will need some help in distracting them and doing additional damage. **Minions can also defeat the Graveyard since they can attack the spawned Skeletons quickly. History *The Minions card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Minions' range to 2 (from 2.5) but their effective range is unchanged. *On 20/6/18, a Balance Update increased the Minions' deploy time by 0.15s for each Minion. It also moved the Arena to unlock this card from Bone Pit (Arena 2) to Training Camp. * On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update decreased the Minions' range from 2 to 1.6 (now classified as Melee: Long). Trivia *The Minion Horde's description describes 3 Minions as a crowd. *The Minions in Clash of Clans have a noticeably longer range than those in Clash Royale. *In the description, the "Roses are red, Minions are blue" line is from the classic love poem starting "Roses are red, Violets are blue". *They appear to have an underbite. *The Minions in the card picture of the Minion are darker in skin colour compared to the Minion Horde. They also appear to be wearing indigo gloves, as opposed to the pale reddish-purple gloves worn by the Minion Horde. They also seem to have team-colored eyes in battle, instead of purple eyes like on their card. *If you look closely, the Minions' "spit" seems to come out of their fists, not their mouths. **This is confirmed by the Clash Royale trailers Trophies and Landscaper, where the Minions seem to build up dark elixir from their hands and throw it at their enemies once the ball is big enough. **In Clash of Clans, however, they spit Dark Elixir from their mouths. *The Minions are the subject of an Emote. de:Lakaien es:Esbirros fr:Gargouilles it:Sgherri ru:Миньоны